Entre fiction et réalité
by Callendra
Summary: Ceci est ma toute première fic sur Sherlock Holmes. Holmes propose des vacances à Watson mais les choses ne se passent pas comme prévu... vous serez assurément surprises et pourquoi pas surpris... *hi hi*


**Titre :** Entre fiction et réalité

**Auteure :** Callendra

**Disclaimer :** seule l'idée de l'histoire m'appartient, le reste est à feu Sir Conan Doyle et à Guy Richie ;)

**Genre :** cette histoire regroupe plusieurs genres : humour, un peu plus "sérieux" je dirais, un peu suspense je dirais... je ne sais pas trop en fait ^^ à vous de voir après lecture ;)

Avis à mes futures lectrices (j'abandonne l'idée de lecteurs XD, mais je pourrais être surprise ^^). Ceci est la première fic sur Sherlock Holmes que j'ai écrite. Je ne l'ai jamais terminée, je vous expliquerai pourquoi en fin de récit (si vous voulez savoir bien sûr ;) ^^). Je l'ai envoyée à une de mes amies (Americangirl Merme ; ceux qui ont lu _Des animaux et des hommes_ savent de qui je parle ;) ^^) et comme elle l'a trouvée drôle, je me suis dit que je pourrais vous en faire profiter ;). C'est la seule fic qui n'est pas passée par la correction et l'appréciation pré-publication de ma chère beta : Gourou-Naru. Je trouve qu'elle ne vaut pas les trois précédentes (un peu moins bien je dirais ^^) mais bon, c'est aussi à vous de juger ;). Maintenant je me tais (métaphore de la discussion XD)... et vous souhaite une bonne lecture. ;)

* * *

- Je vous avoue que je ne comprends que très superficiellement tout votre raisonnement concernant cette affaire, dis-je enfin d'une voix presque éteinte. Ce qui est certain, toutefois, c'est que la difficulté que vous avez éprouvée durant cette enquête est strictement de mon fait. C'est entièrement de ma faute si tout ceci ne fut pas aussi limpide que cela aurait dû être, ajoutai-je honteusement, arborant l'expression d'un homme qui aurait commis involontairement un forfait particulièrement méprisable. Mon manque de vigilance vous a privé d'un précieux indice, et je m'en excuse.

- Je vous en prie, mon cher, ressaisissez-vous ! rétorqua mon ami avec ardeur. Ce que vous confessez est hors de propos ! Malgré les difficultés insignifiantes auxquelles j'ai dû faire face, cette affaire est désormais classée ! Ne vous accablez pas pour de telles bagatelles, continua-t-il d'un ton plus calme, presque affectueux. Tout cela n'a aucune importance, puisque tout est bien qui finit bien. En outre, c'était la première fois que vous participiez activement à une enquête criminelle. Par conséquent, si quelqu'un est à blâmer ici, c'est bel et bien moi, bien que je ne le pense pas. Je peux vous garantir que l'observation que j'ai effectuée de votre attitude et de vos réflexions m'a permis de déduire que malgré vos lacunes, vos procédés étaient tout à fait acceptables.

En dépit des décharges que m'accordait Sherlock Holmes et de ses paroles rassurantes, je ne parvenais pas à me convaincre moi-même que je m'inquiétais pour rien. Lorsque j'osai enfin lever les yeux vers lui, le sourire encourageant qu'il m'adressa me réconforta quelque peu cependant. La vraie raison de mon trouble était que, malgré son apparente expression de compréhension, je voyais briller une lueur presque imperceptible dans ses yeux, une lueur qui aurait échappé à toute tentative d'interprétation à quiconque ne connaissant pas mon acolyte comme je le connaissais. Et moi, dans cette lueur quasi indescriptible, je pouvais déceler une pointe de déception. Interprétais-je peut-être faussement à cette époque ce que j'observais dans son regard ? Ce qui était toutefois indéniable, c'était le nœud très désagréable qui m'enserrait la gorge et le ventre qui allait toujours de pair avec le sentiment oppressant de ne pas être à la hauteur de mon compagnon, qui avait alors pris possession de mon esprit.

Depuis qu'il s'était tu, les yeux de mon ami s'étaient rivés sur l'âtre noir constellé des cendres nées des flammes qui y avaient brûlé la veille. Il n'avait qu'une seule fois tourné la tête vers moi, pour me sourire amicalement, bien que son regard fût recouvert d'un léger voile de tristesse. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'à cet instant, il avait certainement lu dans le mien la sincérité de mon mal-être. Il ne m'en fit cependant part à aucun moment. Il se contentait de fixer la cheminée d'un regard vague, celui qu'il arborait lorsqu'il était perdu dans ses pensées. Il tendit le bras vers la table qui se trouvait à un mètre de son fauteuil et saisit le manche de son violon ainsi que son archet. Il se mit à gratter les cordes sans délicatesse. Il composait une suite d'accords mélancolique comme chaque fois que son esprit était en proie à la contrariété. Quelque chose en était la source, et je ne m'y sentais pas étranger.

Je le scrutais en silence, comme attendant qu'il m'enlevât en un regard le poids qui pesait sur mes épaules et qui m'éreintait. Un vent frais s'introduisit dans le salon par la fenêtre ouverte et vint à mon visage en une caresse apaisante vue la forte chaleur qui régnait sur Londres depuis quelques semaines. Il s'arrêta. Je dardais toujours sur lui un regard attentif. Il porta la mentonnière à sa joue et, les yeux fermés, se mit à jouer _Songe d'une nuit d'été _de Mendelssohn. Dès que les premières notes s'échappèrent de la caisse de résonance, mon cœur se serra. Désormais, je le contemplais avec intensité.

Au fur et à mesure que le concerto dévoilait ses splendeurs que j'affectionnais tant, je sentais l'émotion prendre peu à peu possession de mon être. Ce qui me touchait aussi profondément, ce n'était pas les magnificences de cette mélodie mais la virtuosité de l'interprète qui la rendait sublime. Une telle solennité émanait de son visage concentré, une telle majesté affleurait de chacun de ses coups d'archet, que mes yeux se remplirent de larmes.

Je me levai avec empressement tandis que mon compagnon rouvrait les yeux, et j'allai d'un pas vacillant vers un buffet en remarquant qu'il avait cessé de jouer. J'en sortis une bouteille de whisky et un verre que je remplis au cinquième. Je le bus d'une traite tandis que mon ami s'adossait au mur jouxtant le meuble en bois verni. Je ne le regardais pas mais je sentais sur moi le poids de la gravité qui dominait les autres expressions de ses pupilles. Ce n'était pas dans mon habitude de reprendre ma contenance à la rudesse de quarante degrés ; cette fois-ci, cependant, je ne trouvai rien de plus approprié pour me ressaisir. Je refermai le flacon, le rangeai et, le regard vide, je fixai les arabesques de la tapisserie.

- L'atmosphère de Londres me donne quelques migraines, m'annonça-t-il d'un ton détaché en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches. Je vous sens vous-même bien las ces derniers temps. L'air de la campagne nous ferait le plus grand bien, non ? Nous pourrions passer quelques jours chez mon frère Mycroft, qu'en pensez-vous ? Vos patients attendront bien votre retour.

Je restai un moment silencieux, les yeux toujours perdus sur les gravures murales. Je levai enfin la tête et croisai son regard perçant empreint d'une certaine douceur. Je le regardai un instant puis, résigné, je soupirai.

- Vous avez certainement raison, acquiesçai-je à son plus grand plaisir, qu'il exhiba par un grand sourire. J'ai besoin d'un peu de repos.

- Alors c'est décidé, nous allons séjourner quelques jours à la campagne, affirma-t-il avec entrain en se dirigeant à grand pas vers un tiroir, visiblement emporté par une vague d'énergie. Je vais immédiatement lui écrire pour lui faire part de nos projets.

- Etes-vous sûr que cela ne le dérangera pas ? demandai-je en reprenant place dans mon fauteuil, le cœur un peu plus léger, soulevé par la bonne humeur diffuse de mon compagnon.

- Pas le moins du monde, assura-t-il avec gaieté après s'être assis à une table et en inscrivant l'adresse de son ainé sur une enveloppe. C'est mon frère.

Prononcée avec tant de conviction, cette affirmation semblait dégager l'autorité d'une vérité générale, excluant par conséquent toute objection. A cette idée, je ne pus retenir un sourire, sourire qui ne lui échappa pas, comme très peu de choses le pouvaient. L'horloge sonna quinze heures. Je regardai ma montre et me levai précipitamment. Voyant que je m'affairais à mettre mes chaussures, il cessa d'écrire et me lança un regard interrogateur très expressif.

- Et bien, Watson, où allez-vous ? m'interrogea-t-il d'un ton incrédule sensiblement exagéré.

- Je viens de me rappeler que je dois me rendre chez un de mes patients qui a grandement besoin de ma médecine, répondis-je en enfilant mon chapeau et en saisissant ma canne. Je vous retrouve ici plus tard.

Je quittai la pièce alors que mon ami reprenait son écriture avec une pointe de nervosité que je perçus au grattement plus sec et plus véloce de la plume sur le papier. Il espérait vraisemblablement que j'attendrais à Baker Street qu'il eût reçu la réponse à sa lettre pour pouvoir partir sur le champ. Cependant, bien qu'étant favorable à l'idée de prendre un bref congé, il m'était inconcevable d'abandonner mes patients, ne ce fût-ce que pour un jour, sans les avoir préalablement prévenus. Il en avait pertinemment conscience bien sûr mais, pour une raison que j'ignore encore, cette démarche l'avait alors légèrement importuné. Peut-être allait-il sollicité mes services après la rédaction de sa requête mais s'était finalement retenu en apprenant la nature de mes intentions ? Au bas des escaliers, je me pris à espérer qu'il ne succomberait pas à la douce impulsion de s'injecter une dose de son stimulant favori durant mon absence. Je repoussai cette pensée dans un coin de mon esprit, jugeant qu'il était assez mature pour prendre ses responsabilités, pour me reporter sur le malade auquel j'allai administrer des soins.

Je me frayais péniblement un chemin parmi les badauds et les mendiants qui grouillaient dans les rues sales de Londres. Lorsque je quittai l'ombre des maisons ternes en empruntant une ruelle moins fréquentée, je fus frappé, au propre comme au figuré, par la forte chaleur qui émanait du soleil par cette journée estivale. Peu de Londoniens, et d'Anglais en général, étaient habitués à de telles températures ; je faisais partie de cette minorité. En tant que médecin, la première pensée qui me vint à l'esprit fut que la prolongation de cette situation entraînerait la prolifération de bactéries dans certains quartiers particulièrement insalubres de cette grande ville et pourrait couver une violente épidémie.

Plus je progressais sous ce soleil pesant, plus je sentais mes vêtements coller inconfortablement à mon corps. Les façades blanchâtres devenaient imprécises, les passants se transformaient en de vagues silhouettes aux contours indéfinis. Les sons que je percevais me parvenaient déformés par un bourdonnement sourd qui se répercutait dans ma tête de plus en plus fort.

Je déglutis avec difficulté et continuai à avancer dans la ruelle saturée de lumière. Je différenciais à peine les visages tournés vers moi que je devinais inquiets des bâtiments qui m'entouraient. Je chancelai jusqu'au coin de la ruelle et pénétrai dans l'ombre. Je me tins au mur d'une main, espérant vivement reprendre mes esprits. Je sentais des gouttes de sueur perler sur mon front et dans mon dos et ma bouche devenir plus pâteuse à chaque instant.

Je me souviens encore aujourd'hui clairement de ce moment de faiblesse pour ne jamais en avoir vécu d'autres semblables depuis. Ma brève mais violente expérience de médecin militaire m'aura poussé dans mes derniers retranchements autant physiquement que psychologiquement sur les champs de bataille ; cependant, cet étouffant après-midi de juillet, comme je me rappelle l'avoir vécu, m'aura prouvé à quel point ma résistance aux fluctuations météorologiques sont navrantes.

Sans que j'en sus la raison, mes jambes - particulièrement l'invalide - m'abandonnèrent soudainement et je fus contraint de m'asseoir sur les pavés froids, ô combien apaisants, pour ne pas tomber de tout mon long. Je pris quelques grandes respirations, attendis de recouvrir ma vision habituelle et desserrai légèrement ma cravate avant de me décider à affronter à nouveau cette chaleur exceptionnelle. Je n'eus que quelques rues à parcourir avant d'arriver à destination.

Je passai une bonne demi-heure à tenter de convaincre mon patient hypocondriaque qu'il était tout au plus atteint d'un gros rhume et non de la peste, puis je replongeai dans la fournaise urbaine après avoir réquisitionner sa table pour écrire mes télégrammes. Entretemps, une opportune brise légère s'était levée. Je traversai les quelques carrefours qui me séparaient du bureau de poste de Wigmore Street. J'y déposai mes ouvrages avant de repartir aussitôt pour notre appartement où je savais que je trouverai une fraicheur reposante. Une fois de plus, je pris le parti d'éviter les artères principales saturées de monde qui rendaient la chaleur plus accablante. Je me dirigeai donc vers les quais de la Tamise que j'espérais moins fréquentés à défaut d'être déserts. Je fus agréablement surpris de constater la vacuité du lieu et me hâtai davantage vers ma destination.

Le vent changea de sens et m'apporta soudain une odeur de putréfaction que je reconnus entre toutes. Réprimant un haut-le-cœur, je m'avançai lentement vers sa source. Elle me conduisit aux abords d'une impasse particulièrement étroite où la lumière, bien qu'éclatante, avait grand peine à s'engouffrer. Je m'engageai entre les hauts immeubles usés par l'humidité et la négligence, jusqu'au fond de l'accul. Quel ne fut pas mon effroi lorsque je découvris la scène la plus épouvantable de toute ma vie ! Un homme était étendu sur les pavés au milieu d'une flaque de sang, les membres tordus d'une manière peu naturelle. Dès que j'eus dominé la stupeur qui m'avait assailli, je m'approchai du corps et m'accroupis à ses côtés en prenant garde de ne pas mettre le pied dans le sang. Je constatai avec horreur que son abdomen avait été lacéré par une arme blanche qui avait laissé des entailles très profondes. Je me relevai et reculai vivement lorsque mon regard se posa sur le mur d'en face où les mots « _C'est le tueur qui a fait le coup_ » étaient inscrits en lettres de sang. J'éclatai de rire devant le ridicule de la chose avant de m'effondrer au sol, plié en deux.

- Coupez ! Jude, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? C'est une scène flippante et toi tu te marres ? Un peu de professionnalisme s'il-te-plait !

- Je suis désolé, Guy, mais l'inscription sur le mur n'est pas très pro, répliqua Jude Law en se relevant avec peine, essuyant les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, tandis que le cadavre s'était redressé et époussetait son costume.

- Bon, ce n'est pas grave, on n'est pas à une scène près, assura le réalisateur d'un ton faussement blasé. Robert ! Mais où il est encore passé ? Robert !

- J'arrive, j'arrive ! répondit Robert Downey Jr, alias Sherlock Holmes, un gobelet rempli de café à la main, les cheveux emmêlés flottant au gré du vent, tout comme son ample chemise. C'est à moi ? La scène est déjà terminée ? Elle n'est plus longue normalement ?

- Elle n'est pas terminée, mais si tu jettes un coup d'œil à Watson, tu remarqueras qu'il n'est pas tout à fait prêt.

- Hum, oui je vois ça, répondit Robert avec un petit sourire avant de boire une gorgée de son arabica.

- Dis donc, Robert.

- Hum, oui ?

- Tu n'y serais pas pour quelque chose concernant cette « drôlerie » ? demanda Guy Richie en désignant la phrase écarlate.

- Oh, quel esprit ! C'est donc ça qui a mis notre pauvre Watson dans cet état ? C'est là depuis quand ?

- C'est ça, fais l'innocent, je sais à quoi m'en tenir.

- Il faut vite trouver le coupable et le réprimander. C'est inadmissible de perturber ainsi la concentration des acteurs. Je compte sur toi pour tirer cette affaire au clair. Je termine mon café et je suis tout à vous, rétorqua Robert en s'éloignant dignement, un sourire espiègle étirant ses lèvres, sous le regard amusé de Jude Law.

- Fais le malin tant que tu le peux encore. Je t'ai à l'œil, Downey ! Bon, Law, on y retourne ! En place le cadavre ! Et remettez-moi le vrai décor s'il-vous-plait ! Merci. Bon, moteur, et action !

* * *

Hum... voilà ! ^^ Ouais alors là vous vous dites : "mais c'est quoi ce gros délire ? OO" et vous avez raison XD. Je peux vous expliquer maintenant que vous avez lu. ^^ De prime abord, je suis partie sur un slash... je me suis dit : Holmes et Watson à la campagne... seuls... slash ! ;) XD Mais ensuite l'idée de ce meurtre m'est venue. Là je me suis dit : "bah allez fais-toi plaisir" XD. Je cherchais une inscription pas trop pourrie à inscrire sur le mur ou des symboles comme dans la nouvelle _The dancing men _(que je n'ai pas encore lue d'ailleurs, faut que je m'y remette ^^) mais je ne trouvais rien. C'est là que je me suis rendue compte qu'on ne pouvait pas se lancer dans une intrigue policière sans scénario solide préalable -_-' XD. Après cette révélation, je suis partie en vrille avec ce gros délire de fin ! XD

Alors maintenant, la question que je me et surtout **vous **pose, c'est : la continué-je ou la laissé-je comme ça ? ^^ Et si je la continue qu'aimeriez-vous lire ? Le slash prévu initialement, la suite de l'intrigue fictive (mais dans ce cas ne vous attendez pas à une publication rapide et surtout à de la qualité supérieure : je ne suis pas auteure de policier -_-' ^^) ou bien une suite humoristique à ce pur délire genre "bêtisier du tournage" XD ? J'aimerais votre avis sur ce sujet, et également sur ce début (? ^^) bien sûr ;). A très bientôt et merci d'avoir lu ;) ^^


End file.
